La esencia de algo nuevo
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Antes su hogar parecía oler a rutina, a lluvia y a café por la mañana, ahora en cambio, parece oler a la ilusión de que todo saldrá bien. Repuesta al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" foro LOL. Ilusión.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Reneé/Charlie. Bella (cuando era demasiado inocente como para ser una pequeña bitch)**

**Summary:** _Antes su hogar parecía oler a rutina, a lluvia y a café por la mañana, ahora en cambio, parece oler a la ilusión de que todo saldrá bien._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro "El Lobo, la oveja y el león."**

**Palabra: Ilusión**

* * *

_I know what love is all about: Is hanging on when your heart has had enough. Is giving more when you feel like giving up, I've seen it all in my daughter's eyes._

_"In My Daughter's Eyes" - Martina Macbride._

**La esencia de algo nuevo.**

Era extraño que de pronto todo pareciera haber adquirido un nuevo aroma. Antes, cuando entraba en cualquier habitación de aquella misma casa todo el aroma era el mismo, olía a lluvia y a tierra mojada, a café recién horneado en las mañanas frías, a muebles nuevos y fotografías en las repisas que querían comenzar a contar una historia.

La historia que ambos habían comenzado a escribir cuando habían cometido la locura de casarse nada más porque sí.

No, no le molestaba, de hecho se había sentido muy impresionada por Charlie Swan y su aspecto formal, por la mirada firme y amable que le dirigía mientras enredaba su mano entre las suyas con el mismo temblor de un adolescente que pide su primera cita. Se había enamorado de esos pequeños detalles y de su personalidad tan contrastante de la suya.

Se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja y recordaba, con una sonrisa, la forma en que había unido sus labios a los de ella y después como sus manos habían trabajado sobre su cuerpo, habían hecho el amor y había sido dulce y tierno, muy tierno. Había sido para Reneé absolutamente adorable despertar entre los brazos de Charlie y verlo dormido, con la expresión pacífica de un niño, había permanecido por un buen rato contemplándolo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Conocer sobre su embarazo, por otro lado, no había sido precisamente sencillo.

- No puede ser - había leído la segunda prueba de embarazo en dos días y el resultado era el mismo, nada parecía cambiar las dos pequeñas rayitas, prueba inequívoca de un positivo.

Cuando se lo dijo, Charlie se había quedado callado procesando la información por tanto tiempo que Reneé comenzó a ponerse inquieta. No se sentía lo suficientemente preparada como para tener un hijo, simplemente no se visualizaba cambiando pañales o cargando a un bebé que posiblemente llorara demasiado.

Entonces se había puesto a llorar, porque todo eso era demasiado y quizás también por sus hormonas. Charlie pareció despertar de su trance y se había acercado a ella, abrazándola, pasando su mano repetidas veces por su espalda en un intento por calmarla.

- Estaremos bien, te lo prometo. Podemos hacer esto.

Y ella le había creído, le había creído mientras lo miraba a los ojos, le creía que todo saldría bien, criarían a su hijo, todo iría de maravilla.

Por varios meses así era, a pesar de su humor tan cambiante y sus antojos por cosas demasiado dulces como para ser considerado saludable, Charlie estaba ahí y Reneé se sentía protegida, intentaba no quejarse demasiado de lo aburrido de Forks porque pasaba mucho tiempo con la mano sobre su vientre intentando sentir a su bebé.

- Creo que será futbolista - susurró un día, mientras con los ojos cerrados guiaba la mano de Charlie ´por su vientre hasta llegar a la zona donde se sentían las patadas.

- ¿Entonces será una niño? - preguntó Charlie sin quitar la expresión de absoluta calma al sentir al bebé.

- O bailarina - se apresuró a agregar. - No es que tenga preferencia por algo en particular.

- Uhm, yo creo que será niña.

- ¿Y eso?

- No sé, quizás lo sea. Sólo espero que pase lo que pase él o ella no hereden mi incapacidad para bailar o algo así.

Reneé se había reído y luego lo había besado, afuera estaba lloviendo, como casi siempre pero a ella no le importaba, sólo ese momento, encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes importaba. ¿Qué más daba el sexo del bebé? Iba a ser suyo y eso bastaba. ¿Qué si era perfectamente incapaz de bailar o caminar por una superficie lisa y libre de obstáculos sin caerse? Le recordaría a Charlie y sólo por ese motivo lo querría más.

Cuando llegó el momento se estaba muriendo de miedo, de pronto pareció recordar que nada la había preparado para tener un hijo y con ese dolor lacerante le resultaba imposible pensar en nada que no fuera el deseo de que todo se acabara.

- Lo estás haciendo bien - decía la doctora que la estaba atendiendo.

Charlie a su lado no hacía sino apretar su mano, no tenía mucho que decir, sólo la miraba con expresión de espanto, Reneé sentía el sudor corriendo por su rostro y los espasmos de contracciones que la hacían gritar tan fuerte que medio pueblo se estaría enterando del acontecimiento.

- Tú puedes hacerlo, estoy aquí - le dijo simplemente antes de que la doctora volviera a indicarle que pujara.

Se dejó ir mientras escuchaba el llanto de un bebé y las exclamaciones de júbilo. Las lágrimas bien pronto reemplazaron al sudor y volvió a sentirse insegura. Su mano se sentía fría porque la doctora había llamado a Charlie para que cortara el cordón umbilical de la criatura, una niña, tal y como él había imaginado.

- Isabella, Bella Swan.

- Es hermosa - le dijo mientras la doctora acomodaba a la recién nacida entre sus brazos ansiosos.

Reneé reparó en todos y cada uno de los detalles de su hija, la piel blanca y las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del esfuerzo del llanto, la fina capa de delgado cabello que se adivinaba oscuro y los ojitos de color chocolate que se abrieron expectantes para verla.

Mirando sus ojos supo que estarían bien, que todo aquello no era una locura.

Bella había cambiado todo y por eso, ahora cada vez que entraba a un rincón de su inmutable hogar, particularmente en el piso superior, no descubría el olor a lluvia, a café por las mañanas, a tierra mojada o a muebles nuevos.

No, cada vez que entraba a su casa percibía que estaba rodeada de ilusión, podía sentirlo.


End file.
